In The Dark
by aicchan
Summary: Liburan musim panas kali ini adalah liburan yang tak akan bisa mereka lupakan. Selamanya. - Entry untuk FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #4 - Enjoy


Sebuah rumah megah berdiri di sebuah lahan hijau nan luas. Meski sudah berumur lebih dari ratusan tahun, rumah dengan arsitektur Jepang kuno ini masih berdiri dengan kokoh dan anggun, dikelilingi taman yang indah dan hutan kecil di kejauhan.

Rumah mewah itu kini menjadi hak milik dari salah satu keluarga terkaya di Jepang, yaitu keluarga Sabaku yang merajai bisnis di segala bidang dan diberi julukan sebagai keluarga yang bahkan bisa merubah pasir menjadi emas atas kepiawaian mereka dalam berbisnis.

Dan meski waktu terus berlalu, rumah megah ini tetap menjadi topik perbincangan di kota kecil yang berada dekat dengan laut itu…

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**NARUTO © Kishimoto Masashi**

**In The Dark © aicchan**

**Romance - Supernatural**

Didedikasikan untuk _entry_ di **FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #4 **tanggal 6-9 September.

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Uaaaah~ rumah yang besaaaaaaar," Naruto meletakkan kopernya di lantai kayu yang berderak menerima beban berat itu. Mata birunya memandang ke sekeliling rumah kuno itu, "kita akan menghabiskan waktu sebulan di sini… pasti menyenangkan sekali," serunya heboh.

"Kau itu berisik sekali!" omel Sasuke, yang masih pusing karena perjalanan darat yang jauh.

"Sudahlah! Kalian berdua ini tetap saja ribut," Neji menurunkan ransel dari pundaknya, "tapi rumah ini benar-benar besar dan kuno, Gaara. Keluargamu hebat bisa memiliki rumah seperti ini."

Gaara melepas jaketnya, "ini hanya hobi Tousan yang terlalu tertarik dengan benda-benda kuno," ujar pemuda berambut merah bata itu, putra terakhir dari keluarga Sabaku yang kini sedang menjalani kuliah tingkat akhir di jurusan ekonomi, sebagai bekal untuk masuk dalam dunia bisnis yang dikelola keluarganya. Saat ini dia dan tiga teman terdekatnya sedang menikmati liburan musim panas, karena bosan dengan kehidupan kota, Gaara mengusulkan mereka menyepi di mansion ini sampai liburan selesai.

"Yakin kita boleh memakai tempat ini untuk liburan? Barang-barang di sini pasti mahal sekali," Neji memandang takjub pada lukisan dan pajangan kuno yang ada di dalam rumah itu.

"Tidak masalah. Tousan bilang ada orang yang akan membersihkan tempat ini setiap hari dan juga menyiapkan makanan untuk kita," Gaara mengajak teman-temannya ke ruang duduk dimana hanya ada satu meja kayu berbentuk persegi dan bantal duduk. Lantainya ditutupi tatami dan terdapat hiasan baju zirah semasa perang juga dua bilah katana panjang.

Semua pun langsung duduk, merasa lelah setelah menempuh 2 jam penerbangan dan 7 jam perjalanan darat dari bandara menuju tempat ini. Tapi semua terbayar karena tempat ini sangat tenang, jauh dari keramaian dan lahan di sekitar sini adalah milik keluarga Sabaku, jadi bisa dipastikan kalau mereka tak akan tergangu dengan kebisingan kota. Apalagi jarak dari rumah ini ke daerah pemukiman penduduk butuh sekitar 20 menit berjalan kaki.

"Hari ini kita istirahat saja, besok baru keluar," ujar Gaara.

"Iyaaa… rasanya capek sekali," Naruto merebahkan kepalanya di meja dan memejamkan mata.

"Kalian bisa pilih kamar sesukanya," ujar Gaara.

Akhirnya keempat pemuda itu pun memilih kamar mereka sendiri-sendiri. Gaara memilih sebuah kamar di lantai tiga, di ujung koridor. Kamar yang luas, berisi perabot kuno seperti lemari dan meja tulis. Ada juga lemari dinding tempat menyimpan futon. Kamar ini katanya masih sama seperti jaman dahulu, satu-satunya renovasi yang dilakukan hanyalah menambah kamar mandi pribadi yang juga masih bernuansa tradisional.

Gaara membuka pintu geser kamar itu yang tersambung dengan koridor luar, segera saja dia disuguhi pemandangan _sunset_ yang menakjubkan dengan langit sudah berubah jingga, siap memberikan tahta langit pada bulan yang mulai mengintip dengan tak sabar. Tepat di depan kamar itu, terdapat _karesansui_, yaitu taman luas yang diisi batu kerikil berwarna putih dengan bebatuan besar di berbagai sudutnya. Taman itu terletak di bagian tengah rumah, jadi kamar Gaara saat ini berhadapan dengan ruang keluarga di sebrang sana. Menurut cerita yang Gaara dengar dari kakak tertuanya, kalau menghitung batu-batu besar di sana dari sudut yang berbeda, dia akan mendapat hasil yang berbeda pula. Benar atau tidaknya, Gaara tak pernah ingin tahu, karena baginya _karesansui_ hanyalah padang batu, tidak kurang tidak lebih. Gaara memang bukan orang yang mengambil pusing tentang hal-hal berbau misteri atau gaib seperti itu.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Gaara berpaling dari pemandangan di luar. Dia melihat Naruto masuk ke kamar dan mendekatinya, "ada apa?"

"Ti~dak. Hanya ingin ke sini saja. Tidak boleh?" Naruto berdiri di sebelah Gaara, "hei hei, besok kita ke laut ya?!" pinta Naruto menggebu.

Gaara merangkul pinggang Naruto dan tanpa bicara dia mencium bibir pemuda berambut pirang itu, membuatnya bungkam seketika. Ya, hubungan Gaara dan Naruto bukan sekedar sahabat, melainkan kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama 4 tahun dan juga sudah mengantongi restu dari keluarga Gaara, meski dengan melewati episode sinetron di mana Gaara kabur dari rumah sampai akhirnya sang ayah menyerah dan tak menghalangi keinginan putra bungsunya. Seperti kata ibunya, sang ayah hanya tampak keras diluar, tapi sebenarnya lebih mengutamakan anak dibanding apapun juga di dunia ini.

Ciuman yang tak singkat itu usai saat angin dingin bertiup cukup kencang.

"Sudah gelap. Lebih baik kita tidur. Sudah lelah begini, malah tidak berasa lapar."

Saat itu Naruto mendahului Gaara dan mengeluarkan futon yang cukup besar dari dalam lemari dinding, "aku tidur di sini!"

Gaara menghela nafas, membiarkan Naruto menyamankan diri di futon. Dia menutup pintu geser itu sebelum akhirnya berbaring di sebelah kekasihnya, memutuskan untuk segera tidur karena badannya benar-benar terasa lelah.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, semua baru berkumpul di ruang keluarga sekitar jam 11 siang. Puas beristirahat, wajah mereka semua tampak segar. Salah seorang pegawai yang dipekerjakan ayah Gaara untuk mengurus mereka selama tinggal di sana, mengatakan kalau sarapan, atau makan siang yang sedikit lebih awal, sudah disiapkan. Jadilah keempat pemuda itu menuju ke ruang makan yang kelewat luas dan masih bergaya tradisional Jepang, untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan.

Selesai makan, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota ini. Sebuah mobil sudah disiapkan dan Gaara pun mengemudikan mobil mewah itu menuju ke laut.

"Ramaaaaii… padahal kotanya kecil, tapi ramai juga," Naruto memandang jalanan yang penuh.

"Kota ini salah satu tujuan wisata terkenal untuk berselancar, tak heran kalau ramai," kata Sasuke.

Mobil sedan putih itu meluncur mulus melewati jalanan dan masuk ke daerah laut. Seperti yang diduga, tempat parkirnya penuh. Untung saja masih ada tempat untuk Gaara memarkir mobilnya, kalau tidak, mereka harus parkir di tempat yang sangat jauh dari pantai.

"Lauuuuut! Aaah~ senangnya…"

Sebuah pukulan telak dihadiahkan Sasuke pada Naruto, "kau itu memalukan!"

"Temeeee! Ga pakai mukul juga kali!" Naruto menendang kaki Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

Melihat itu, Gaara dan Neji hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Padahal Naruto dan Sasuke itu sahabat sejak SMP, tapi orang awam yang melihat pasti berpikir kalau mereka ini musuh bebuyutan. Kemudian keempatnya pun menuju ke tempat persewaan alat pantai, mulai tikar hingga pelampung, lengkap semua. Setelah menggelar tikar piknik sewaan dan membuka payung pantai, semua berganti pakaian dan tanpa komando langsung masuk ke dalam laut. Dinginnya air sangat nyaman di kulit, membuat sengatan matahari sedikit terlupakan.

Puas bermain di laut, mereka pun berbilas di tempat yang sudah disediakan dan mencari makan sekalian menikmati suasana kota. Gaara menghubingi kepala pelayan di mansion, mengatakan kalau mereka akan makan malam di luar, jadi para pelayan bisa pulang lebih awal. Ya, para pekerja di mansion memang tidak menginap, entah mengapa, mereka lebih memilih repot pulang-pergi daripada bermalam saja di kamar yang sudah disediakan. Tapi Gaara tak ambil pusing, toh lebih nyaman kalau tak banyak orang asing di dalam rumah.

Mereka baru kembali ke mansion sekitar jam 2 dini hari. Gara-gara Naruto yang seenaknya saja mengajak mereka kembali lagi ke pantai dan bermain kembang api, mereka jadi tertahan oleh kenalan baru yang didapat Naruto yang memang makhluk yang sangat cepat mendapat teman kapan dan dimanapun. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing, yang artinya, Gaara bersama Naruto dan Neji bersama Sasuke.

Naruto langsung pulas begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal, Gaara sendiri masih sempat berganti piyama. Pemuda itu berniat tidur, tapi rasa haus tidak bisa dia abaikan begitu saja, jadilah dia keluar kamar lagi dan menuju ke dapur. Koridor di malam hari entah kenapa terasa begitu panjang. Lampu yang ada di sana menyala temaram, membuat suasana menjadi sedikit ganjil.

Di dapur, Gaara langsung mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dingin dari kulkas. Saat dia berbalik, untuk sedetik Gaara merasa aliran darahnya berhenti. Di ambang pintu dapur, dia melihat sosok transparan yang seolah berpedar keperakan. Sosok seorang gadis berambut biru panjang yang mengenakan kimono tradisional, seperti pakaian para putri bangsawan berabad lalu. Gadis itu memiliki paras tercantik dari semua gadis yang pernah dilihat oleh Gaara, namun wajah pucatnya membuat bulu kuduk Gaara sedikit meremang. Gadis itu memakai bunga mawar sebagai hiasan di sisi kepalanya.

Waktu seolah berhenti saat itu, Gaara merasa tubuhnya membeku saat matanya bertatapan dengan bola mata hitam gadis itu. Degup jantungnya seolah menggema di kesunyian ini, tapi Gaara sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Gaara melihat si gadis membuka mulut mungilnya, namun tak ada suara yang terdengar. Gaara melihat sorot sedih di mata gadis itu sebelum dia menghilang begitu saja dari tempatnya berdiri sedari tadi.

Keringat dingin mengalir bisu di pelipis wajah Gaara. Pemuda itu masih mematung di tempatnya, menyadari kalau dia baru saja mengalami kejadian yang selama ini selalu dia anggap sebagai omong kosong belaka.

.

.

"Gaara, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat…" Naruto memandang Gaara yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, "kau sakit?"

Gaara menggeleng dan mengeringkan rambutnya, "hanya kurang tidur saja. Sungguh."

Naruto memandang pemuda dihadapannya itu penuh dengan rasa tidak percaya, tapi dia tak bertanya lagi. Mereka berdua pun menuju ke ruang makan dimana Neji dan Sasuke sudah menunggu. Sama seperti Naruto, mereka menanyakan kenapa wajah Gaara tampak pucat, dan sekali lagi Gaara menjawab kalau dia kurang tidur. Ya, karena memang itu alasannya. Semalam, setelah kejadian itu, dia sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Bayang-bayang gadis itu terus tampak meski dia memejamkan matanya.

Usai sarapan, mereka menikmati hari dengan bersantai di rumah saja dan mengerjakan tugas kuliah mereka yang bertumpuk. Tahun terakhir begini, mereka sudah stress saja menghadapi neraka skripsi yang sepertinya berniat membuat otak mereka meleleh selama musim panas ini.

Suara denting lonceng angin cukup membuat suasana menjadi lebih dingin meski terik matahari di luar sana membuat keempat pemuda itu menggeser letak meja agar menjauh dari pintu geser yang menghadap koridor luar agar tak terkena panas matahari. Gaara mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi, tapi percuma. Dia tak bisa melupakan wajah gadis yang semalam. Wajah pucat yang tampak luar biasa sedih dan putus asa.

Kelakuan Gaara yang seperti itu menjadi tanda tanya bagi ketiga temannya. Memang, Gaara itu super pendiam, tapi diamnya kali ini sangat aneh, karena pemuda itu juga tampak gelisah dan sering kali terkejut karena hal kecil. Akhirnya, karena terlanjur penasaran, semua pun memutuskan untuk menginterogasi Gaara, sampai pemuda itu mau jujur pada mereka. Kalah oleh paksaan tiga orang sekaligus, Gaara menyerah dan menceritakan apa yang dia alami semalam tadi.

Mendengar cerita Gaara, Sasuke dan Naruto sampai tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Ingin rasanya merek abilang kalau Gaara cuma bercanda, tapi mereka tahu Gaara bukan orang yang suka bercanda, apalagi tentang hal mistis yang jelas-jelas tidak dipercayainya. Sementara Neji, wajahnya tampak serius.

"Jadi kau bertemu dengan hantu seorang gadis," ulang Neji pelan, "menurutku sih di rumah sekuno ini, 1-2 hantu bukan pekara yang aneh." Itu membuatnya mendapat pandangan paling sadis dari Naruto yang sebenarnya sangat anti dengan hal-hal gaib seperti ini. "Apa ini kali pertama kau melihat penampakannya?" tanya Neji, benar-benar mengabaikan Naruto.

"Ya. Lagipula… aku juga baru sekali ini menginap di sini. Yang pernah kemari hanya Temari dan Kankuro. Mereka juga tidak pernah cerita tentang sesuatu yang aneh di sini."

Neji melipat tangannya di dada, "lalu kenapa gadis ini muncul di hadapanmu?"

"Mana aku tahu," jawab Gaara setengah kesal setengah frustasi. Dia tak mau musim panas pertamanya di rumah ini terganggu oleh makhluk halus.

"Yang aku heran… Neji, kenapa kau ini tenang sekali meski Gaara bilang kalau rumah ini berhantu?" tanya Sasuke pada kekasihnya.

Neji memandang tiga orang di sana, "lho? Aku belum pernah bilang ya kalau keluargaku ada keturunan darah onmyouji? Hal seperti ini sih bukan masalah baru untukku."

Fakta itu membuat Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke memandang Neji tanpa berkedip. Setelah kenal sekian lama, ini kali pertama mereka mendengar kalau keluarga Hyuuga memiliki keturunan darah onmyouji, orang-orang berkemampuan spiritual dan berteman akrab dengan hal mistik yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan akal sehat.

"Abaikan saja itu," kata Neji cepat sebelum topik beralih, "kalau memang sosok ini hanya muncul di hadapan Gaara, jelas sekali kau ada hubungan dengan alasan kenapa arwah gadis itu masih bergentayangan di sini."

"Aku? Kenapa aku? Apa urusannya denganku?"

Neji mengangkat bahunya, "itu yang harus kita cari tahu. Mungkin kau keturunan dari orang yang pernah dia cintai, atau kau mungkin membawa sesuatu yang dulu adalah miliknya, atau bisa juga dia hanya sekedar naksir padamu."

Yang terakhir membuat Neji mendapat lemparan buku _text_ dari Gaara.

"Lalu… apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Pertama-tama, kita harus mencari tahu siapa gadis ini dan kenapa dia masih bergentayangan. Lalu kita juga harus mencari tahu tentang latar belakang pemilik rumah ini di masa lalu."

"Itu merepotkan," kata Sasuke.

"Merepotkan memang. Tapi terserah kalau kalian mau liburan ini menjadi liburan gaib. Biasanya kalau arwah penasaran muncul di hadapan seseorang, dia akan terus datang sampai apa yang dia inginkan terwujud."

"Kita cari tahu sekarang!" Naruto langsung berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya, "ayo, Gaara! Kita tanya para pelayan. Mungkin ada yang tahu!"

Gaara tak sempat mengatakan apapun karena Naruto keburu menyeretnya menuju ke dapur, tempat para pelayan dan pekerja lainnya berkumpul. Neji dan Sasuke saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Naruto.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka selesai menanyai seluruh orang yang bekerja di rumah ini karena jelas sekali kalau mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dan tak ingin membicarakan tentang hal ini. Kesal, keempat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berkeliling saja, menemui orang-orang tua di kota. Biasanya kaum tua begitu masih menyimpan cerita lama semasa mereka masih tua. Masalah seperti ini, serahkan saja Naruto yang memang kebal pada dinding pembatas bernama usia. Tua muda bisa dengan cepat menjadi akrab dengannya.

Akan tetapi, meski sudah berputar mengelilingi rumah ke rumah, mereka tak menemukan kabar baik. Sepertinya rumah itu menjadi sumber pembicaraan, namun sekaligus menjadi hal yang paling dihindari di kota ini.

"Aneh," Neji bergumam saat mereka berjalan kembali ke rumah milik keluarga Gaara, "masa iya sama sekali tidak ada yang mau cerita pada kita?"

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Aku jadi takut kembali," Naruto bergidik, "kita menginap saja di hotel, yuk…"

"Percuma saja," Neji bicara lagi, "kau tidak bisa kabur dari arwah penasaran. Semakin dihindari, bisa jadi arwah itu semakin marah dan malah melakukan tindakan mengerikan."

Naruto langsung merapat pada Gaara, "terus bagaimana dong?"

Neji menghela nafas, "kita jadi pemburu hantu malam ini," katanya, "Gaara, kau harus beritahu kami kalau kau melihat gadis itu."

Gaara hanya mengangguk, separuh dirinya ingin menampar pipinya sendiri agar tetap berpikir jernih, namun dia juga tak bisa mengabaikan rasa penasaran yang mulai muncul.

Dengan bertekad penuh, mereka pun kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka selama liburan musim panas ini. Rumah sudah kosong karena para pekerja sudah pulang. Paling tidak sekarang mereka tahu kenapa tak ada pekerja yang mau menginap di rumah ini.

Di dalam rumah, mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Neji membuka semua pintu hingga mereka bisa melihat koridor dalam sekaligus bagian luar rumah. Malam itu, entah kenapa terasa begitu sunyi, bahkan suara _semi_ yang biasanya nyaring pun tak terdengar. Angin tak berhembus karena lonceng yang tergantung di ruangan itu tak berbunyi.

Mendadak saja Gaara merasa tengkuknya dingin. Sensasi yang sama saat dia bertemu dengan gadis itu, "Neji… ku rasa dia di sini…"

Semua langsung duduk merapat pada Gaara.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Neji pelan.

Gaara menggeleng, "tidak… tapi aku tahu dia ada di sini."

Baru saja Gaara bicara begitu, dari kehampaan di ruangan itu, muncullah sosok gadis yang di lihat Gaara kemarin malam. Masih dengan paras cantik dan kesedihan yang sama. Merasakan Naruto yang tegang di sebelahnya, Gaara tahu kalau bukan hanya dia yang bisa melihat sosok gadis itu.

Sekali lagi Gaara melihat gadis itu membuka mulut, tanpa adanya suara. Keringat dingin kembali terasa dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku lagi.

Kali ini sang gadis mengangkat lengan bajunya dan menunjuk ke arah luar. Seolah terhipnotis, keempat pemuda itu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh gadis itu.

Mata mereka memandang hamparan bebatuan kecil di _karesansui_. Tempat yang semula kosong, kini diisi oleh sosok tiga orang berpakaian ala bangsawan jaman dahulu. Ketiga sosok itu berdiri di hadapan sosok lusuh yang bersimpuh dengan luka cambuk di punggungnya. Bagai melihat film bisu, mereka melihat adegan dimana pemuda berambut merah yang bersimpuh itu disiksa oleh tiga bangsawan yang tertawa dengan wajah bengis. Sampai akhirnya kepala pemuda lusuh itu dipenggal oleh sebilah katana. Dalam satu sabetan, kepala pemuda itu terpisah dari tubuhnya, menciptakan lautan darah segar di sekeliling raga yang telah tak bernyawa.

Kemudian yang terdengar adalah jeritan pilu yang panjang membahana.

.

.

.

Neji mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai dia sadar kalau dua sedang berbaring di tatami. Pemuda berambut panjang itu segera duduk dan menemukan tiga lainnya bergeletakan tak beraturan di tatami.

Yang semalam itu… bukan mimpi.

Neji membangunkan semuanya dan langsung mengajak mereka ke kuil. Dia jadi merasa bodoh karena tidak memikirkan tempat itu sejak kemarin. Pendeta di sana pasti mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di rumah ini.

Setelah bergegas mandi dan berganti pakaian, tanpa peduli tawaran sarapan dari seorang pelayan, mereka langsung menuju ke kuil yang terletak di bukit yang tak jauh dari rumah ini. Banyaknya anak tangga yang mereka harus daki tak menyurutkan semangat dan rasa penasaran mereka. Jelas, penampakan kali ini bukan sekedar penampakan biasa, arwah gadis itu pasti ingin mereka melakukan sesuatu untuknya, karena tak biasanya arwah gentayangan menunjukkan kilas masa lalu.

Sampai di depan gerbang kuil, Neji berkata pada seorang biksu muda bahwa dia ingin bertemu dengan kepala kuil. Meski tampak bingung, biksu mudu muda yang mungkin baru berusia 14 tahunan itu pun mengantar para tamu yang datang untuk menemui kepala kuil ini.

Maka empat pemuda itu kini berada di aula besar dengan patung Buddha dan ornamen keagamaan lainnya. Tak lama, seorang tua paruh baya datang menemui mereka.

"Tak biasanya anak muda datang ke kuil ini," ujar pria tua itu, "kalian bisa memanggilku Homura, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Semua memandang Neji dan menunjuknya sebagai juru bicara mereka.

Pasrah, Neji akhirnya menceritakan semua yang mereka alami pada kepala kuil itu. Homura tampak terkejut karena keempat pemuda ini tinggal di rumah paling kuno yang ada di kota ini.

"Jadi kau anak dari pemilik Natsujou?"

"Natsujou?" tanya empat pemuda itu serempak.

"Ya, rumah itu dulunya adalah istana milik keluarga bangsawan ternama. Keluarga itu memiliki seorang putri yang cantik jelita. Putri berparas rupawan dengan hati mulia, sungguh bagai dewi turun dari khayangan," biksu Homura membenahi posisi duduknya, "dari cerita kalian, mungkin memang itu adalah sosok sang putri."

Gaara, Naruto, Neji dan Sasuke diam menyimak cerita dari biksu Homura.

"Sayangnya keluar sang putri bukanlah keluarga yang baik. Bangsawan itu memiliki sifat kejam dan tamak. Dia tak segan menghukum pelayan meski hanya kesalahan kecil, bahkan menurut catatan sejarah, bangsawan itu mengubur pelayan-pelayannya yang mati karena kekejamannya di sumur yang ada di dalam hutan."

Bulu kuduk empat pemuda itu langsung meremang tapi tak ada yang berkomentar.

"Satu hari, datang dua pelayan baru di istana itu, kakak beradik yang sangat tampan. Para pemuda yang cakap, pintar dan sopan itu segera saja menjadi akrab dengan sang putri. Akan tetapi hal itu menyulut amarah sang bangsawan yang tak rela putri berharganya bergaul dengan pelayan berstatus rendah."

"Apa akhirnya kedua pelayan itu dipenggal?"

Pertanyaan Neji mengejutkan Homura, "bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kami… umm… 'diperlihatkan' adegan itu oleh arwah gadis ini."

Homura mengangguk sekali sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "ya, salah satu pelayan itu, sang adik, dipenggal di hadapan sang putri. Tragedi itu membuat sang putri menjadi shock. Putri yang semula ceria berubah murung dan mengurung diri dalam kamar," biksu itu memutar biji tasbih di tangannya, "semua tidak berakhir sampai di sana. Sang kakak yang lolos dari maut karena berhasil melarikan diri, menaruh dendam pada keluarga bangsawan itu, termasuk pada sang putri.

Cerita lama mengatakan kalau sang kakak menyerahkan jiwanya pada iblis agar dia bisa membalas dendam atas kematian adiknya. Dan di satu malam saat purnama menggantung, sang kakak membantai seisi istana tanpa menyisakan satu nyawapun. Orang dewasa hingga anak-anak tak luput dari pembalasan dendamnya."

Biksu itu memandang patung sang Buddha dengan wajah sedih, "karena kejadian itu, masyarakat sekitar mencoba untuk membakar seluruh istana, namun ada satu bagian istana yang sama sekali tak mengalami kerusakan, meski bagian yg lain telah rata dengan tanah."

Keempat pemuda di sana saling bertukar pandang.

"Bagian istana itu… adalah rumah yang kami tempati sekarang?!" nada suara Neji mengambang antara penegasan dan pertanyaan.

Saat Homura mengangguk, mendadak mereka berempat merasa seperti baru saja disiram air dingin di tengah musim salju.

"Bagian istana yang tersisa sekarang adalah tempat kamar sang putri berada. _Urban legend_ di daerah ini mengatakan kalau roh sang putri tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang karena merasa bersalah. Pada kakak beradik itu dan pada seluruh istana. Kadang penduduk mendengar suara isak tangis atau jeritan yang sangat menyayat hati dari bekas istana itu," biksu Homura menarik nafas panjang, "itu alasan kenapa tak ada penduduk setempat yang mau bermalam di sana."

Gaara merinding terbayang paras cantik nan pucat itu, "lalu… apa yang terjadi pada sang kakak?"

Biksu Homura menggeleng, "tak ada yang pernah melihat atau mendengar namanya lagi sejak tragedi pembantaian itu. Ada yang bilang iblis memakannya karena perjanjian telah usai, ada juga yang bilang ia dikutuk menjadi abadi dan masih berkeliaran sampai sekarang; mencari mangsa."

.

Perjalanan pulang terasa berkali lipat lebih berat setelah mereka mengetahui tragedi di rumah itu. Sekarang pun, keempat pemuda itu hanya berdiri di gerbang tanpa ada yang ingin masuk ke dalam. Kegelapan malam pun t erasa lebih mencekam dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak yakin kita bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini," Sasuke memandang gerbang yang entah kenapa sekarang terlihat besar sekali.

"Aku malah yakin kita tidak akan bisa tidur lagi setelah ini," Naruto menghela nafas berat, "kenapa liburan kita malah jadi seperti ini sih?"

"Sudahlah. Mau menggerutu juga tidak akan mengubah apapun," Neji membuka gerbang kayu itu, "kita ikuti saja apa maunya si gadis ini."

Mereka semua akhirnya masuk dan berjalan pelan melintasi taman yang ditata begitu rapi dengan bunga bermekaran. Namun belum lagi mereka mencapai pintu utama, langkah mereka terhenti karena sosok sang putri tampak di sisi lain taman. Anehnya, kali ini wajah pucat sang putri tampak ketakutan. Ia memandang keempat pemuda itu jelas dengan wajah cemas, ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Belum lagi mencerna apa yang terjadi, mendadak saja mereka mendengar suara raungan yang memekakkan telinga dan membuat nyali menciut. Kemudian dari belakang sang putri, muncullah sesosok hitam tinggi, nyaris setinggi rumah dan sosok menyeramkan itu membawa sebilah golok besar berkarat. Mata merahnya menyala di kegelapan malam dengan taring-taring tajam tampak di dalam mulut lebarnya.

"LARI!" serentak keempat pemuda itu langsung berlari sekencang yang mereka karena makhluk hitam itu melesat ke arah mereka. Mereka menerobos masuk ke dalam hutan dan berpencar ke dua arah.

Gaara dan Naruto berlari bersama, menembus rimbunnya pepohonan, tak peduli pada ranting-ranting yang menyabet tubuh mereka. Suara derap langkah dan geraman yang makin mendekat membuat Gaara juga Naruto makin memacu langkah mereka. Di kejauhan, Gaara melihat sebuah bangunan bobrok, tanpa banyak bicara, dia menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam kabin kecil yang hanya berupa ruangan persegi yang tak begitu besar. Gaara dan Naruto menahan nafas saat mendengar langkah berat dan geraman mengerikan. Dari celah dinding kayu kabin tua itu, Gaara bisa melihat sosok hitam tadi berjalan semakin mendekat.

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Gaara merasa sangat ketakutan. Walau dia menguasai beberapa cabang ilmu bela diri, tapi jelas saja kalau itu tak akan bisa dia gunakan dalam situasi yang seperti ini.

Gaara dan Naruto menahan nafas mereka saat sosok hitam itu berdiri tepat di depan kabin. Sosok itu mengangkat goloknya tinggi, siap menebas apapun. Namun saat sosok itu akan menyabetkan goloknya, mendadak saja gerakannya terhenti dan sosok hitam itu langsung melesat pergi.

Merasakan ancaman sudah lewat, Gaara dan Naruto terduduk lemas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Neji dan Sasuke, ya? Ku harap mereka baik-baik saja," Naruto bersandar pada Gaara.

"Aku yakin mereka pasti baik-baik saja," Gaara memeluk Naruto, nyaman merasakan hangat tubuh pemuda itu.

Mata hijau Gaara kemudian menangkap sosok sang putri berdiri di sudut kabin itu. Naruto menelan ludah paksa dan merapat pada Gaara. Saat itu rasa penasaran Gaara sudah mengalahkan rasa takut, maka dia pun bicara, "apa maumu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau terus mengganggu kami?"

Wajah sang putri tampak semakin sedih. Dia memandang Gaara dengan tetes air mata mengalir sunyi di pipinya yang pucat. Bibir sang putri bergerak, sekali lagi tanpa suara, namun kali ini Gaara bisa membaca gerak bibirnya.

_"Tolong…"_

Gaara terhenyak saat sosok transparan itu berbalik dan melayang menembus tembok kayu. Gaara menarik tangan Naruto dan keluar dari kabin itu. Dia melihat sang putri melayang pelan menembus rimbunnya hutan.

"Gaara? Kau yakin?" Naruto separuh hati mengikuti langkah Gaara.

"Yakin tak yakin. Kalau kita lari terus, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang dia inginkan, dan liburan musim panas kita bisa benar-benar berantakan."

Akhirnya Naruto diam dan berjalan di belakang Gaara.

Mereka berdua menjaga jarak dari penampakan sang putri. Berjalan menembus malam pekat dengan mengikuti arwah penasaran macam ini jelas bukan kegiatan musim panas yang mereka rencanakan.

Dua pemuda itu terrus berjalan hingga mereka sampai di sebuah sungai yang mengalir dari gunung dengan air terjun kecil setinggi 4-5 meter. Sosok sang putri menghilang begitu saja di tepi sungai, meninggalkan Gaara dan Naruto dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Lalu… sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Naruto, memandang aliran sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang.

Gaara terdiam. Dia memandang sekelilingnya yang diliputi kegelapan pekat. Saat itu dia mendengar suara dedaunan dan ranting yang terinjak. Dengan sikap potektif, dia berdiri di depan Naruto. Tapi begitu melihat siapa yang datang, rasa takutnya lenyap seketika.

"Neji, Sasuke… syukurlah kalian selamat," Naruto memandang dua sahabatnya itu dengan wajah lega luar biasa.

Neji dan Sasuke berjalan mendekat, "ya. Makhluk itu mengejar kami terus. Kami coba keluar tapi gerbangnya tidak bisa dibuka. Jadi kami kembali ke hutan dan… arwah putri itu menuntun kami kemari."

Setelah itu, mereka memutuskan kalau memang ada sesuatu yang harus mereka lakukan di sini karena arwah itu menuntun mereka ke tempat yang sama. Neji mengusulkan agar mereka menunggu sampai pagi sebelum menjelajah tempat ini. Tapi mengetahui ada sosok mengerikan berkeliaran di dalam hutan itu membuat semua tak ada yang berani untuk tidur. Jadilah, keempat pemuda itu duduk saling merapat di bawah salah satu pohon besar yang ada di dekat sungai.

.

.

Saat matahari sudah tinggi, barulah keempat pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat mereka. Neji dan Sasuke menyebrang sungai yang sedalam pinggang mereka, sementara Gaara dan Naruto menyusuri sisi sungai yang lain. Tak ada petunjuk tentang apa yang mereka cari, semua hanya berjalan pelan, mencoba menemukan apapun yang tampak janggal di sana. Sampai perhatian Neji tersita oleh setumpukan batang pohon kecil juga dedaunan dari berbagai jenis pohon.

"Neji!" Sasuke mencoba menahan, tapi percuma. Jadi dia pun mengikuti pemuda berambut panjang itu.

Neji menyingkirkan semua yang menumpuk di sana dan dia melihat Sasuke membantunya, meski wajah pemuda itu jelas tampak enggan. Mereka terus menyingkirkan tumpukan batang, ranting dan dedaunan, sampai akhirnya mereka melihat apa yang ada di bawahnya.

Sebuah sumur tua.

Sasuke langsung mundur beberapa langkah, otaknya langsung mengingat informasi tentang mayat para pelayan yang dibuang ke dalam sebuah sumur, "Neji… apa sumur ini…."

Neji membersihkan pakaiannya, "ya. Jelas sekali kalau ini adalah sumur yang ada dalam cerita."

"Ku rasa sebaiknya kita pergi. Di dalam sumur itu berarti banyak sekali tengkorak, kan? Aku tidak mau mengganggu orang mati."

"Kalau keberadaan kita mengganggu, putri itu tidak akan membawa kita ke sini," Neji membenahi ikatan rambutnya, "ayo, kita buka sumur ini."

"EH?! Kau serius?!"

Neji menghapus peluh di keningnya, "ayo!"

Tak bisa membantah, Sasuke pun membantu Neji untuk membuka penutup sumur tua itu….

Di lain tempat, Gaara dan Naruto menyisir bibir sungai, tapi yang mereka lihat hanya batu dan batu lagi. Naruto sampai lemas karena berjalan hilir mudik di bawah sengatan matahari seperti ini.

"Istirahatlah. Wajahmu sudah seperti orang mau pingsan begitu," Gaara mendekati Naruto yang duduk di sebuah batu yang lumayan besar.

"Tidak. Aku mau bantu."

Gaara menghapus keringat di pelipis Naruto, "sudah! Kau diam saja di sini!" pemuda berambut merah bata itu kembali menyusuri sepanjang sungai.

Sampai hari beranjak sore, Gaara masih sibuk memandangi bebatuan yang ada di tepi sungai itu, sampai kemudian matanya menemukan sebuah batu bulat yang tak wajar. Gaara pun mengambil batu yang tertimbun tumpukan kerikil itu.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Naruto saat Gaara kembali padanya. Dia memandang batu yang ada di tangan Gaara da terkejut, "i-itu kan? Kepala patung jizou!"

Gaara mengangguk. Memang yang dia temukan adalah kepala patung jizou yang biasanya menjadi tanda bahwa sebuah tempat yang memiliki sejarah spiritual, "tapi aku tak bisa menemukan tubuh patung jizou ini."

Entah kenapa saat itu pandangan mereka tertuju pada air terjun di sana.

"Apa kau pikir ada di sana?" tanya Naruto.

"Hanya bisa tahu kalau kita mencobanya."

Maka mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke air terjun itu dan berhenti di hadapannya, tak peduli baju mereka basah karena siraman air. Gaara maju dan menerobos air terjun itu, tak begitu susah, karena memang alirannya tak begitu deras. Sesuai dugaan Gaara, di balik air terjun itu terdapat sebuah gua kecil dan di dalamnya ada patung jizou tanpa kepala.

Melihat Gaara masuk, Naruto mengikutinya sambil memeluk batu bulat di tangannya dengan erat. Lalu dia berdiri di samping Gaara, sama basah kuyubnya, "ternyata benar di sini. Tapi kenapa di letakkan di tempat seperti ini?"

Naruto kemudian meletakkan batu kepala jizou itu di atas tubuh patungnya. Dia dan Gaara mengatupkan tangan mereka, berdoa agar teror ini segera berakhir. Akan tetapi yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh mengejutkan mereka. Tepat di mana patung jizou itu berdiri, kini ada sosok tubuh tanpa kepala yang mengenakan pakaian lusuh seperti yang mereka lihat dalam kilas kenangan sang putri.

Gaara bergeming sementara Naruto yang pucat pasi langsung berlindung di belakang Gaara.

Namun sosok itu tak melakukan apa-apa kecuali berdiri diam di sana. Lalu perlahan tangannya yang kurus pucat menunjuk ke arah samping kanannya, ke arah seberang sungai. Setelahnya, sosok itu diam tak bergerak, membuat Naruto langsung menyeret Gaara keluar menembus air terjun lagi.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" Naruto menyingkirkan air dari mukanya.

"Entahlah. Tapi kita harus mencari Neji dan Sasuke," Gaara berjelan melintasi sungai. Tak begitu jauh dari sungai, mereka bertemu dengan Neji dan Sasuke yang keduanya berwajah pucat pasi. Dua pemuda itu tampak lega melihat Gaara juga Naruto.

"Rasanya ini semakin gawat saja," ujar Neji.

"Apa yang kalian temukan?" tanya Gaara.

"Sumur," Sasuke mengatakan dengan nada sangat enggan, "sumur tua tempat bangsawan itu mengubur orang yang dia bunuh."

Naruto bergidik, "kalian membuka sumur itu?" mata biru Naruto membulat tak percaya saat Neji dan Sasuke mengangguk, "kalian gila?! Bagaimana kalau arwah-arwah di sana menghantui kita juga?"

"Sepertinya ada kemungkinan seperti itu," Neji mengusap tengkuknya, "yang jelas… sekarang kami harus mencari 'sesuatu yang lain'."

"Sesuatu? Kalian tahu apa?" tanya Naruto, semakin merapat pada Gaara karena hari mulai beranjak gelap.

"Tubuh… atau jasad seseorang," ujar Neji.

Gaara dan Naruto saling berpandangan, "jasad?"

Kali ini Neji dan Sasuke yang bertukar pandang, lalu Neji bicara lagi, "jadi setelah kami membuka sumur tua itu… arwah sang putri muncul dan dia menangis sambil… memeluk… kepala seseorang."

Naruto, "k-kepala?"

"Selain arwah putri itu, di sana juga banyak arwah lain, kemungkinan besar mereka adalah korban dari bangsawan jahat itu," Sasuke memandang ke belakang, "tapi mereka tak melakukan apa-apa, hanya berdiri diam mengelilingi sang putri."

"Kalau kalian mencari jasad tanpa kepala, ku rasa kami tahu di mana tempatnya," Gaara berbalik, mengacuhkan wajah heran Neji juga Sasuke, "kalau kalian tidak mau ikut tidak masalah, asal kalian yakin bisa mengatasi makhluk hitam yang mengerikan itu."

Teringat sosok menakutkan yang mengejar mereka, Neji dan Sasuke langsung melangkah mengikuti kemana Gaara dan nar pergi. Maka mereka pun kembali ke gua di belakang air terjun, namun di sana, tak ada lagi sosok tubuh tanpa kepala, hanya ada patung jizou yang telah lengkap.

"Kita gali di belakang patung itu!" ujar Gaara.

Tak mau buang waktu untuk berdebat, mereka pun mulai menggali. Walau gua itu gelap gulita tanpa adanya cahaya, mereka tak berhenti menggali meski tangan mereka terluka karena menggali tanpa alat. Selama menggali, mereka bisa mendengar suara raungan mengerikan dari luar. Bahkan suara air terjun tak mampu menyamarkan suara yang membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Namun suara itu terdengar cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada, jadi meeka beranggapan kalau makhluk itu tak tahu dimana mereka berada.

Setelah cukup lama menggali, Neji merasakan kalau dia menyentuh sesuatu yang padat. Mata mereka mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan ini, jadi mereka bisa melihat apa yang sekarang ada di tangan Neji. Tulang manusia.

Gaara melepas rompi yang dia pakai segabai tempat untuk meletakkan tulang itu. Mereka kembali menggali dan menemukan rangka manusia. Perlahan dan berhati-hati mereka memindahkan tulang belulang itu ke rompi Gaara. Seperti dugaan mereka, di sana tak ditemukan kerangka kepala manusia, jadi ini memang jasad yang mereka cari.

"Ku rasa sudah semua," Neji memandang tiga temannya, "mungkin tak aman kalau kita keluar sekarang, tapi pagi masih lama, aku ingin semua ini cepat berakhir."

"Kau benar," Gaara membungkus tulang belulang itu dan membawanya, "kita kembali ke sumur tua itu dan mengubur tulang ini bersama dengan jasad yang lain."

"Maksudmu kita memasukkan tulang ini ke dalam sumur itu?" tanya Sasuke, "apa itu ide bagus?"

Neji berdiri dan membersihkan celana panjangnya yang masih lembab, "ku rasa iya. Semua yan dibunuh bangsawan itu mayatnya di buang ke dalam sumur. Jadi kalau kita satukan tulang ini dengan tengkorak kepalanya, mungkin itu bisa sedikit membantu."

Empat pemuda itu keluar dari air terjun dan kembali ke tempat sumur tua itu berada. Namun kali ini lebih perlahan dan lebih waspada, karena mereka tak tahu kapan dan dimana makhluk hitam besar itu akan muncul.

Perjalanan di gelapnnya malam membuat jarak terasa dua kali lebih panjang. Sampai di sumur tua itu, mereka melihat para arwah masih ada di sana, berpedar putih tipis seperti cahaya lilin. Bejalan saling berdekatan, keempat pemuda itu mendekati sumur dan Gaara duduk bertumpu pada lututnya lalu perlahan mengulurkan bungkusan tulang di tangannya pada sosok sang putri.

"Yang kau cari… ada di sini," dia meletakkan tulang-tulang itu di tanah dan berdiri lagi.

Sosok sang putri meletakkan tengkorak yang dia peluk di atas tumpukan belulang lainnya,kemudian dari tumpukan rangka manusia itu, muncullah sosok pemuda berambut merah sepanjang bahu yang mengenakan pakaian lusuh. Dialah pelayan yang dihukum pancung oleh sang bangsawan.

Sang puti langsung berdiri dan memeluk sosok itu. Seketika Gaara dan yang lain tahu bahwa sang putri dan pelayan ini menjalin satu hubungan khusus.

Akan tetapi suasana segera berubah mencekam saat raungan makhluk hitam itu kembali terdengar, begitu keempat pemuda itu berbalik, mereka melihat makhluk itu berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan mengacungkan goloknya dan langsung menebaskan bilah tajam itu dengan begitu cepatnya.

Keempat pemuda itu tak sempat menghindar. Namun yang terjadi berikutnya sungguh tak mereka duga. Puluhan arwah di sana mengelilingi makhluk hitam itu. Bahkan sang putri dan pelayan lelaki itu memeluk sosok besar nan bengis itu dengan erat. Kembali terdengar raungan marah, makhluk itu meronta, tapi dia tak bisa membebaskan dirinya.

Gaara dan lainnya mundur beberapa langkah saat kerumunan makhluk halus itu mendadak saja memancarkan sinar yang luar biasa terang, membuat empat manusia di sana melindungi mata mereka dengan kedua tangan. Saat sinar itu mereda, keempatnya mendapati diri mereka ada di tempat yang sama namun suasananya berbeda. Di sana, mereka melihat sosok sang putri berlari mendekati sumur yang tak tampak setua sekarang, bersama tiga orang pengawal laki-laki. Gadis itu seperti menginstruksikan para pengawalnya untuk masuk ke dalam sumur.

Tiga pengawal itu berbai tugas, dua memegang tali dan seorang masuk dalam sumur. Begitu keluar, pengawal itu membawa sebuah jasad tanpa kepala. Pengawal itu bicara pada sang putri dengan wajah sangat menyesal membuats sng putri menangis histeris di atas jasad itu.

Sekitar mereka berubah menjadi di dalam gua di belakang air terjun. Di sini mereka melihat para pengawal mengikuti putri mereka masuk dan mengubur jasad itu di sana. Patung jizou didirikan di sana dan sang putri berikut tiga pengawalnya berdoa di depan makam.

Pemandangan kembali menjadi kabur, namun mereka sempat menangkap kilas kenangan di sumur tua, di mana ada seorang pemuda berambut oranye tengah berteriak seraya memeluk kepala berambut merah yang bersimbah darah.

Kemudian semua kembali seperti sedia kala, dimana keempat pemuda itu melhat sosok makhluk hitam besar itu perlahan mulai berubah wujud menjadi sosok seorang pemuda dewasa berambut oranye gelap. Pemuda itu menangis dalam pelukan sang putri dan si pelayan lusuh, kemudian para arwah yang lain pun saling merapat. Angin berhembus dingin, menerbangkan dedaunan kering di lantai hutan itu dan begitu semua berlalu, hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti tempat itu dan seketika semua berubah menjadi gelap gulita…

.

.

.

.

"Gaara… Gaara…"

Gaara membuka matanya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil berulang kali, dia melihat sosok kakak perempuan dan ibunya ada di sana, "neechan, kaasan…"

Karura langsung memeluk putra bungsunya, "syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, nak. Syukurlah," wanita itu tak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"Kaasan…" saat itu Gaara baru sadar kalau dia ada di kamar rumah sakit dengan selang infus di tangannya.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir. Kalian menghilang hampir empat hari, para pelayan menelepon kami dan tousan langsung mengajak kami kemari."

Informasi itu jelas membuat Gaara sangat terkejut, "empat hari? Yang benar saja."

Karura melepaskan Gaara, "iya, nak. Kalian berempat menghilang dan muncul di samping sumur tua yang ada di hutan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Gaara menenangkan sang bunda dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja dan dia butuh bertemu dengan pendeta Homura dari kuil yang ada di kota ini. Permintaan itu jelas mengejutkan, tapi karena Gaara serius sekali, akhirnya Temari menyanggupi untuk memanggil pendeta itu ke rumah sakit.

Sementara Temari pergi, Gaara bertanya keadaan teman-temannya yang lain, dan dia lega saat Karura berkata semua tak mengalami luka serius, hanya lecet-lecet saja dan mereka di rawat di kamar lain, ditemani keluarga mereka.

.

.

Pendeta Homura datang sore harinya, Gaara meminta agar dia ditinggalkan berdua dengan pendeta itu. Walau bingung, Karura dan Temari meninggalkan pemuda itu bersama sang pendeta. Setelahnya, Gaara pun langsung menceritakan semua tentang apa yang mereka alami di hutan.

Homura mengangguk mengerti, "jadi kalian mengalami kamikakushi, disembunyikan dewa, atau dalam hal ini, disembunyikan oleh roh. Sepertinya, setelah sekian lama ini, hanya kalian yang berani tetap berada di rumah itu meski telah melihat wujud penampakan roh putri itu, jadi dia meminta tolong pada kalian."

Gaara menunduk, "lalu, apa semua ini telah usai?"

Homura mengangguk, "ku rasa seperti itu. Kalian berhasil memenuhi keinginan sang putri untuk menyatukan jasad pelayan itu, dan mengembalikan sosok sang kakak menjadi sedia kala. Aku akan rutin mengunjungi gua di balik air terjun itu dan berdoa untuk mereka."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Homura menggeleng, "harusnya kami dan warga kota ini yang berterima kasih pada kalian yang telah menyelesaikan teror berkepanjangan di rumah itu."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Gaara juga tiga lainnya sudah diizinkan pulang. Ayah Gaara mengusulkan agar mereka kembali ke Tokyo saja, bahkan dia berniat menjual rumah itu. Tapi Gaara langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Aku tetap ingin menghabiskan liburan musim panas di sini, tousan. Dan jangan berani-benari jual rumah itu atau aku serius tidak kan lulus kuliah tahun ini."

Ancaman macam itu jelas membuat sang ayah tak berkutik, adegan itu membuat semua yang ada di sana tertawa. Bagaimana tidak, pemegang kendali kerajaan bisnis keluarga Sabaku sama sekali tak bisa melawan putra bungsunya.

Akhirnya, Gaara, Naruto, Neji dan Sasuke kembali ke rumah itu dan mengantar keluarga mereka sampai ke gerbang depan. Karena para penduduk sudah mendengar semua cerita dari pendeta Homura, kali ini para pelayan tak keberatan untuk bermalam di rumah itu. Atas saran Gaara, makan malam berubah menjadi acara santap malam bersama, sekaligus doa bersama agar para arwah yang semula bergentayangan, kini bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Setelah makan malam yang menyenangkan itu, semua pn berpamitan untuk tidur. Gaara dan Naruto sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama dan berbaring di futon mereka yang nyaman. Pintu geser di bagian luar sengaja terbuka agar mereka bisa menikmati sejuknya angin malam itu.

"Aah… ini benar-benar pengalaman yang menegangkan. Kalau kita cerita pada teman-teman kampus, mereka pasti tak akan percaya," Naruto merapat pada Gaara, "aku senang kau menolak saat rumah ini akan dijual. Ku rasa aku jadi suka tempat ini. Biar menyeramkan, tapi tempat ini sudah memberiku banyak pelajaran."

Gaara memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Naruto erat, " kau benar, sayang kalau tempat istimewa seperti ini jadi milik orang lain." Dia mengusap sisi wajah Naruto dan mengecup kepala pemuda itu, "empat hari jadi terlewat sia-sia. Padahal aku ingin melakukan banyak hal bersamamu."

Mendengar ucapan Gaara, Naruto tertawa, "kau ini… musim panas kan baru saja di mulai. Kita bisa bisa bersenang-senang. Selaian tumpukan tugas yang menyebalkan itu, kita bisa bermain di pantai lagi, melihat Hanabi matsuri, atau BBQ di halaman. Pasti asik sekali."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu… seperti sekarang," Gaara meraih dagu Naruto dan mengarahkan wajah pemuda itu padanya agar dia bisa mencium bibirnya.

Naruto memejamkan mata, segera larut dalam sentuhan lembut yang begitu dia suka. Kedua tangannya secara otomatis memeluk pinggang Gaara dan merapat pada tubuh kekasihnya. Dia mengerang pelan saat tangan Gaara meyusup ke balik piyama dan menyentuh kulitnya.

Tapi dia terkejut karena Gaara tiba-tiba melepaskannya dan langsung duduk memandang ke arah _karesansui_. Naruto ikut duduk dan memandang ke arah yang sama. Seketika dia langsung diam membisu memandang tiga sosok transparan yang ada di taman batu itu. Sosok sang putri dan dua pelayannya. Wajah mereka kini tak lagi pucat. Sang putri tersenyum, membuat parasnya semakin cantik. Kedua pelayan di sampingnya pun tersenyum, membuat wajah tampan mereka tampak cerah. Kemudian bersamaan, ketiga sosok itu membungkukkan badan lalu menghilang bersama hembusan angin yang lembut.

Gaara dan Naruto saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum bersamaan. Tanpa suara mereka kembali berciuman dengan erat, berbaring di futon untuk menikmati satu malam istimewa di awal musim panas yang mengejutkan ini. Hanya angin malam dan kerlip bintang yang menjadi saksi kehangatan yang ada di kamar itu.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Entry ketiga untuk FIC tahun ini. Haaa~ berhubung horornya fail, jadi genrenya saya ganti jadi supernatural aja yang ruang lingkupnya g monoton di horor. Aww… semoga masih bisa diterima dan dinikmati. Sekarang saya duduk manis menanti siapa saja yang berkenan untuk ripiu =)


End file.
